Insight to their future
by MaryRedClover
Summary: Just a scene that had been playing in my mind for some time about Nana, Reborn and Tsuna's future, Family fluff. No pairings


_**Insight to their Future**_

The smell of coffee and early morning was stretched throughout the Sawada household, accompanied by its' occupants light snors. Reborn took a sip from his cup, relishing into the almost therapeutic taste of his espresso.

And it _was_ healing since Namimori was facing quite the harsh winter this year, which had spurred quite the talk from the ecologists about the dangers of global warming and whatnot.

Reborn sighed and let the minutes tick by until his student came to eat his breakfast. Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame – Tsuna had grown a lot since the cursed hitman had come sailing in his life, not just as boss but as a person too. Long gone were the girly shrieks and the acts of cowardice, Tsuna was briming with self-assurance and strength

However, his musings were cut short by the arrival of the matriarch of the household.

" Good morning Reborn-kun!" greeted the jolly Sawada Nana.

" Good morning to you too, Nana." replied the hitman.

His student's mother came to know about mafia recently, making the tutor's and the mother's relationship shift. How long ago had it been ? Half a year ?

Most were expecting Nana to brush off the story in a Yamamoto way or to start screaming and wailing. They could not have thought more wrongly.

 _Tsuna bruhed his bangs off his face, a clear sign of frustration and worry, while casting a wary glance at Reborn. Of course Reborn did not yield at his student's worries, the task at hand was something that had to be dealt with since the Young Lion of Vongola was not making any process. Nana had to finally know._

" _Hey, Mum can I talk to you ? " asked Tsuna word coated with anxiety._

" _Of course, Tsu- kun. What is it ? "_

" _Haven't you ever been weirded out by the things happening since Reborn's appearance or about Dad's job ? " the question rolled off his lips easily, like a thought that he wanted to voice for a long time. And he did._

 _But his mother stayed silent, brown eyes staring into brown eyes. The knowledge and certainty of what awaited the question palming in the atmosphere._

 _Brown eyes narrowed, back rigid and lisp thining Nana's postured hummed with awareness and a sense of foreboding._

" _I have. Countles times. But I never asked, I simply trusted your father." She finally replied and then queitly added " I know."_

 _It didn't need to be verified or explained what those words meant, they both knew._ _ **She knew.**_

 _Tsuna simply got beside his mother and guided her to an embrace. He hugged close his mother's bunched shoulders that had already started shaking. Reborn then left, giving mother and son a bit of privacy._

" The weather seems rather mild, much better than other would you like for breakfast Reborn ? " Nana asked. Frying pans and other utensils already out, ready to be used.

" Just a simple omelette, nothing much. " Reborn replied.

The mother hummed in response and started getting the breakfast ready for her soon–to-be rowdy home.

Reborn then tuned into the sound of metals clanging, Nana's quiet humming and the birds' sinnging letting himself relax into the safety of the normal morning.

" Ne Reborn, can I ask you a question ? " Suddenly Nana's voice broke the silence.

" Of course." He replied.

" When will Tsu- kun be going to Italy ? " she asked after a while, concern lacing her question.

Of coure and she would be asking. Tsuna was already seventeen years old, he would soon need to go to Italy to take over the mantle.

" In two year's time, tops. He has been training since the start of middle school, after army service he will probably be called." Reborn asked straightforwardly.

Beating around the bush wouldn't have made the situation better and the mother needed to be told the truth, not be fed with sugary replies and word of reassurance. She wouldn't have believed him if he did so anyways.

 _She was far too intuitive._

" When the time comes watch him over for me." She said. Knowing that Reborn would be the one to protect her son best, assured from the hitman's loyalty and capabilities.

" Of course." He promised. Voice sending off his sincerity.

And he would. He did not know when he would ever let Tsuna graduate as his student, probably never. With him finally taking his oringinal form he didn't know when he tart taking jobs as a hitman again. And he was surely _not_ going to join the Vongola. He didn't want anyone to have authority over him and he preffered working alone.

However, he knew that the little sky that had fighted for him and had snucked into his heart would always have his support and assistance, and foremost his protection.

Padded steps started echoing through the house soon to reveal the discussion's topic.

Tsuna came into the kitchen his eyes stil screwed shut and his hair a wild mane, carrying in his arms a half asleep I-pin.

"G'mornin' ." he drowsily greeted. I-pin mumbling her own incoherent one.

"Ohayo Tsu- kun, did you sleep well? " Nana asked placing in front of them a hot cup of tea for Tsuna and one with milk for I-pin. Tsuna simply hummed, not ready enough to compoe coherent sentences. Or words.

Following the two were Fuuta, who now was facing the change that came with puberty, a blinking Lambo hanging from his arm.

Soon the house, after the recently awake people could finally process action, started bursting with rnergy and wa slowly accompanied by a cheerful, frighteningly so, Yamamoto and a brooding Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko with a nervous Enma and a boisterous Ryohei following closely behind.

Reborn looked at the people his student had befriended and had made his own, feeling a sense of pride and eagerness for the future consume him.

After all, he was also a part of that family.

 **A/N I finally decided to start my career in and here I am! Not a long one but I'm just starting writing and I only wanted to give a bit of an insight in what Tsuna's future would be like. I might start a KHR multi- chap, who knows?!**

 **Read and Review. Thank yous and cookies for those that read my One- shot !**

 **MaryRedClover aka Xanxus Wife XP!**


End file.
